


together we can just let go

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Allison Argent & Derek Hale Friendship, Alternate Universe - Human, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should have been helping Isaac with the last arrangements. Lydia ordered Derek to get the flowers and Stiles was supposed to bring the cake safe and sound to the Beacon Hills Hotel. Instead he’s on his back getting fucked by Allison’s best friend on the backseat of his Jeep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together we can just let go

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://felicitysmock.tumblr.com/post/126282464802) post: _Btw I have come to the conclusion that we really need to do it in a bed. Like at least once._

“So – that was something.” Stiles sighs happily. He cannot be blamed by the things he’s saying now, he’s come dumb; his brain is dead and his body is exhausted. It’s official, he’s had the best orgasm of his life.

Derek snorts, stretches his arms and plasters himself over Stiles’ chest like a damn cat. “A good something?”

“An awesome something.” Stiles smirks, runs his fingers over Derek’s tattoo, the skin under his palm hot and sweaty. Hmn, sweaty. Derek all sweaty after moving tables around all morning, hmmn, Derek’s muscles. “The best something.”

“Cool.” Derek mutters against Stiles’ shoulder, starts dropping small kisses all the way to his neck. “Wanna do it again?”

Stiles’ cock starts to get hard again, and Derek smirks when he feels it rub on his leg. “Shut your face, this is all your fault.” Derek leans in to kiss him, a hand sneaking between their bodies to grab at Stiles’ cock. “Shit.”

“Are you complaining?” Derek moves against him, bites at his lower lip.

“Shut up and fuck me again.”

“Bossy.”

“You like it.”

“Maybe.”

-

They should have been helping Isaac with the last arrangements. Lydia ordered Derek to get the flowers and Stiles was supposed to bring the cake safe and sound to the Beacon Hills Hotel. Instead he’s on his back getting fucked by Allison’s best friend on the backseat of his Jeep.

Even though they are bound to suffer the consequences of their delay, Stiles is totally okay with how things turned out. Derek’s cock is  _glorious._  Anyone would agree, even Allison if she weren’t so obsessed with Stiles’ best friend’s cock.

Which by the way, is not as nice looking as Derek’s. Stiles knows it.

“Stop thinking whatever you’re thinking.” Derek says in between groans, and gives a sharp thrust, knocking Stiles’ head against the door.

It’s definitely gonna bruise.

Who cares?

“I’m thinking about your – fuck, yes _again_  – cock.”

Derek snorts, holds Stiles’ arm above his head. “Liar.” He whispers in Stiles’ ear, making him shudder and let out another moan. Fuck, now Derek is just playing dirty.

Heh,  _dirty_.

“Allison is  _so_ going to kill us.” Derek huffs a laugh, the rhythm of his thrusts becoming erratic. “We were supposed to –  _shit_.” He cuts himself when Derek cups his ass, slips the tip of a finger next to where his cock is stretching Stiles’ hole almost to the limit.

“You better hurry up, then.” Derek bites at his earlobe. “The faster you come, the faster we get things done.”

“You can’t hurry perfection!” Stiles protests in between moans and laughter.

He’s never had sex like this before. The orgasm is amazing, but it’s not just that. The best thing of having sex with Derek is that he gets to enjoy the entire  _ride_  and not wait just for the amazing end. They laugh, moan, snark, all the while trying to make each other come as hard as possible.

It’s fucking  _amazing_ and he wants to do it for the rest of his life.

Not the sex, that would be impossible. Three orgasms in a row and Stiles almost passes out, more than that would  _kill_  him. But the rest? Laughing, moaning, talking, watching movies and holding hands and going out together? Yeah, sign him the fuck up.

“Are you sure?” Derek teases, giving one particularly strong thrust and Stiles is coming with a shout, his orgasm taking him by surprise but yeah – Derek won, it  _was_  perfect.

“Best –” He cries out, as Derek stills on top of him and comes too. “ever.”

“You’re welcome.” He exhales, closing his eyes, a blissful expression on his face.

Stiles gives him a whole minute. “Come on, up,  _up_.” He pulls his pants up and throws Derek’s shirt at him. Derek makes a pitiful noise of protest but he sits up and begins to get dressed, glaring at Stiles the entire time.

“This wedding better be fucking worth it.” He pouts and Stiles has to bites his tongue not to give in to the urge of muttering those damn three words that are itching to come out.

He’s so pathetically gone on Derek and it’s the worst thing that could have happened.

They have sex to blow off some steam, try to forget all about the impending wedding that is going to change their lives forever. Feelings were not on the table, but Stiles being Stiles had to fall in love with an unattainable guy and in the most cliché way ever.

Woo-fucking-hoo.

“Can you drive me back to my house before going to the bakery?” Derek asks, startling Stiles from his thoughts. “Allison drove me to the hotel and then you practically kidnapped me.”

Stiles snorts. “Oh poor baby.” He mocks, grins when Derek rolls his eyes. “Are you telling me you didn’t enjoy being my hostage?”

“Shut up.” Derek mutters, looking away as he flushes red.

“Are you sad I didn’t blindfold you?” Stiles continues, enjoying the way his words are making Derek shift in his seat. “Gag you? Oh,  _oh_ , handcuff you?”

“I swear to God –” Derek rubs at his temples as Stiles cackles.

“Kidding, I’m kidding. Jesus – you’re so cute when you’re angry.”

“Turn here.” Derek orders. “And go make fun of someone else.”

“Sure.” Stiles concedes, though he’s still laughing, and parks in front of Derek’s apartment. “See you tomorrow? At 3?”

“Yeah.” Derek agrees, before he’s leaning in to kiss Stiles filthily. “Want me to pick you up?”

“Hell yeah.” Stiles answers. Derek grins and turns to leave the car. “But –” Stiles says, making Derek turn and lean over the car window. “I have come to the conclusion that we really need to do it in a bed. Like at least once. Or twice? Or forever? I don’t know, just – keep that mind? Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow.” He smiles awkwardly and drives off, heart hammering inside his chest.

-

Derek doesn’t pick him up. Five minutes before the time, Stiles gets a text with a really awful excuse (Allison was having cold feet? Really? She keeps a calendar on her nightstand just to count the days and  _hours_  leading up to the wedding.) and telling him he should drive to the hotel himself.

Stiles doesn’t want to admit his heart broke a little as he read the text, but it did. It’s stupid, they’ve met officially a month ago and they’ve only been having sex for two weeks now. Stiles is not in  _love_  with Derek, he can’t be.

He’s not that much of a loser,  _ugh_.

“Stiles!” Lydia shouts, glares at him. “What are you still doing here? Go get ready! And make sure Scott brushes his teeth!”

“I’m going, I’m going!” He raises his hands in defeat, turns to her smiling. “You look amazing, Lyds.”

“I know.” She answers, but smiles at him too. “Thank you.” She says softly and they share a really nice moment, eyes conveying all the silent words: The last two weeks were a mess, sometimes I wanted to kill you but it’s fine now, our friends are getting married, we’re so  _happy_. “And Stiles –” She says before Stiles reaches the door. “He likes you too.” Lydia smiles. “Don’t lose hope.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything, but for the first time he thinks Lydia might be wrong.

-

Scott is married.

Scott is officially married.

Stiles is super happy for him, but fuck – it’s weird. Somehow it feels like he’s losing his best friend, even though Scott will always be there for him – things are changing and Stiles never really liked changes.

“I’m like super  _duper_  happy for you, bro.” Stiles says, hugging Scott tight and smiling at Allison – who looks radiant in her dress - over his friend’s shoulder.

“Me too.” Scott says, hugging him back. “Thanks for everything.”

“It was my pleasure.” Stiles laughs, hugs Allison just as tight. “Welcome to the family. Officially I mean.”

“Thank you.” She smiles sweetly, pats his shoulder. “Room 308.” She whispers in his ear before pulling away, then winks and turns to her  _husband_  and the other guests.

-

Stiles could never resist a great mystery.

That’s how he almost got himself and Scott attacked by a wolf one night in the woods, and gave his dad a  _lot_  of gray hair.

So room 308? It doesn’t stand a chance. He only hopes Scott and Allison didn’t decide to get him a stripper as a thank you gift.

He didn’t know what was waiting for him, but a room covered in rose petals and Derek standing at the door did not cross his mind  _once_.

“Uh –”

“Is this bed okay?” Derek asks, though it sounds like a joke, Stiles can see the worry in his eyes.

“Are you – ” Stiles tries, swallowing heavily. “you mean it?”

“Yeah.” Derek nods. “The forever part too.”

Stiles’ legs finally give out and he’s slumping against Derek’s chest. “Oh thank God.”

Derek laughs, leads him towards the bed. “I’ll take you to a real date tomorrow, I promise, but –”

“You already payed for the room?”

“And the roses.” Derek says, eyeing the petals sadly.

“Oh my God.” Stiles laughs, takes Derek’s face in his hands and kisses him. “You’re sad because you killed all the pretty roses. You’re so fucking cute.”

“I’m –”

“No, no, don’t deny!” Stiles shuts him up with another kiss, body thrumming with happiness and excitement. This man is just  _unbelievable_. “I’ll help you plant a dozen roses if you want, but later, just – fuck me now, right here. Please.”

“But the bed –”

Stiles smiles, unbuttons Derek’s suit. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is Allison's maid of honor ;), because I think they would be amazing friends. 
> 
> Also sometimes I take Sterek prompts on my [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you'd like to stop by.


End file.
